Roller caoster of loveAND DEATH!
by Theacedemywriting co
Summary: read in side


Roller coaster

Roller coaster

**Lewis\Ronny Fic (x over with fd3 if Lewis never died)**

**Genre horror\romance\thriller\suspense.**

**What if Kevin died instead of Lewis and it happened again?? A power rangers operation over drive\ final destination 3 crossover**

**It was a celebration they have defeated thrax and they went to san angels amusement park and here is what happens**

**Ronny walked around the park seeing coasters games and food!**

**She stood in front of the ride called the high dive and waited for sky, Sydney and tyzonn but 1****st**** she took a picture of them diving down and as she looked at the pic on her cam and noticed the "v" was covered and the rides title looked like it said "HIGH DIE!" she looked down and suddenly ty bumped in to her and put his arm around her hey it just a pic what's so amazing? He asked nothing she said and vella mimicked he slightly scared tone and Ronny glared well how bout the devil's flight I hear that's a wicked coaster vella says they all agree . but hold on I m gunna find the others first she found Z and Sydney plating a water race game and she held up her camera .**

**Omg syd your totally winning! Z says**

**I know! She says back**

**Syd's animal hit the top and the bell rang. **

**Gimmie my prize she says jumping up and down**

**Z over here she got in front of the camera they held the psalm tree floatie in their hands and she took a picture the light reflecting off the prize making it look like the were burnt to a crisp she went to find jack and he play a strength test game and hit it so hard that the bell flew off and he danced while singing oh yea the jack-sta won again! And when she took the pic he was hitting the platform she found every one else and their pixs were taken and she found Mack and rose who were playing SHOOT SKILL , hey guys ! they saw she had a camera with her. Get that damn camera out of my face! Rose said blocking her face and flipping Ronny off and Mack blocked the camera too she took the pic and she was walking to the devils flight and her sister got in the way. Excuse me! The girl turned Julie? Dose mum know your hear? You're a real bitch if u tell her Julie snaps. Proof Ronny says holding up the camera. Take a shot at this Julie said flipping her off with left and right middle fingers. Your wish is my command she says and taking the pic after that they all met at the roller coaster and this is the order the got on tyzonn and vella. Syd and Z, bridge. Jack, Mack And rose Julie and Perry and her and sky.**

**You ok he said as she took the picture activating the perminsion **

**She took the picture and the coaster started they went up the arch of the coaster and reached the top and got adrenalin rush as they flew down the tracks they hit the loop and bridges camcorder fell and soon they ran over the recorder and it made it start to crash tyzonn and vella were flung out of the coaster as were syd bridge and z they made the 2****nd**** loop where Mack and rose held on for their lives. HOLD ON GUYS HOLD ON! I can't! with that Mack's arms slipped and she let go and they both fell to die**

**They rocked the coaster and it went back wards sky stood up to try and get them out but was cut in half and she screamed as she went backwards she cried her last tears of her 21 year life then she hit a broken piece of track and the cars flew out and she flew out of the cars falling she screamed and hit death and went to reality .**

**Ronny? Ya there sky said the coaster manager wave his hand in front of her camera and she took the picture by mistake sky put the camera in his pocket we have to get off of here NO DON'T PUSH THE BUTTON DON'T PUSH THE BUTTON she screamed. LET ME OF PLEASE GET ME OFF OF HERE!!**

**They let Ronny off and Lewis heard form another game stand close to the coaster and ran to help her. Hey YO MOVE OUT MA WAY SHE'S TELLEN THE TRUTH! He pushed through the crowd hey hey hey hey hey he said rapidly **

**You had the vision right? And he realized it was the girl he "hated" back in high school YOU! They shouted look I- she stopped her sentence when the roller coaster worker pushed the button she started to freak out again once she did they grabbed Lewis, Ronny, Rose, Mack, Syd ,Z, Julie, and Bridge and escorted them out she turned around when they let go of them and she saw ty and vella fly out of the coaster NO!! TYZONN VELLA!! She cried she droped to her knees and Lewis pulled her into a hug and said the words " dang death wont leave this town alone! What do you mean and don't you hate my guts? Ronny asked **

**In high school. I did then I don't now hear wanna spend the night with me I over heard you sayin' yo parents are gone- oh wait u live alone don't you?**

**Yea and drop me off at my place to get some stuff I might like stay until my roommate moves out I hate her that'll be fine im not like I was im hs(high school) bye guys she says be careful Ronny said**

**END OF CHAP 1**


End file.
